spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Headless Help
Headless Help is an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2019 Halloween season. It resembles a headless butler dressed in a gray and light blue coat, while holding a silver platter. When activated, the eyes blink, as the mouth moves to several phrases. Spirit Halloween's Description "Preston loved working as a butler. He did his job with passion, and it really showed. One night, Preston made a mistake, and mixed up Mr. Richie’s drink order. Uh oh! Mr. Richie expected Preston to be perfect, and this mistake was unacceptable. He cut off Preston’s head with one swing of the sword he had hanging in his living room. But, to Mr. Richie’s surprise, Preston survived the attack! Instead of falling to the ground, Preston bent over, picked up his head and said he’d return with the correct drink. Some say he’s still under Mr. Richie’s spell. So if you ever see Preston, don’t be alarmed. He’s more than eager to serve you with whatever you need." "The Headless Help’s eyes and mouth move as he tells jokes and a couple terrifying phrases. You can also speak into the microphone (included), and the Headless Help’s mouth will move as you speak, so he can say anything you want him to! Place a few drinks, some treats, or even a bowl of candy on the tray he holds to really give your guests quite the experience." * Exclusively at Spirit Halloween * Includes: ** Animatronic ** Instruction manual ** 6V 2A Adapter ** Volume control ** External speaker jack ** Microphone * Product Sayings: ** “I told my barber I wanted a new cut, so he started with my neck.” ** “There’s only one difference between myself and an undertaker: They take care of the dead and I make sure they never run out of corpses.” ** “Please forgive the centuries of dust on me. It’s the only thing holding me together.” ** “You know, I see so many people come in here, but I never see any of them leave.” * Animated * Infrared sensor activated on pre-recorded audio setting * Microphone activated on microphone setting * Step pad compatible (sold separately) * Multi-prop remote activator compatible (sold separately) * Try me button compatible (sold separately) * Battery pack compatible (sold separately) * Adapter Type: 6V 2A (included) * Cord Length: 10 feet * Dimensions: 65” H x 26” W x 16” D * Weight: 10.8 pounds * Material: Metal, fabric, plastic, polyurethane foam, wire, synthetic hair, electronic parts * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Weight of items on tray should not exceed 5 pounds * Recommended for display in covered areas Trivia *The butler's name is "Preston." *The animatronic uses a similar feature to that of the Bony Tony animatronic. *In The Haunting of the S.S Riptide ''video, it speaks an unused phrase, which is "''Tonight's wine has been aged for 600 years. You have your choice of blood red or corpse white." Gallery 01423045-f.jpg|Side view 01423045-e.jpg|Side view 01423045-c.jpg|Back view HH2.PNG|Close-up of head 01423045-g.jpg|Included microphone HH1.PNG|Website picture H2019.PNG|Setup in Reaper's Wharf display u4f6MSNBz11U.gif|Promotional GIF 4EEe0kHFdn1i.gif|Featured in The Reaper's Wharf email 10_17_19_Decor_ASpot_D.jpg|Featured on homepage photo Videos Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/174707.uts Category:2019 Category:Animatronics Category:Reaper's Wharf Category:YJ Toys and Crafts Category:Greeters